megamanrtafandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man 3
Notable RTAs Top first [https://www.twitch.tv/videos/212301153 Rockman 3 in 33:46 by fastatcc] [https://www.twitch.tv/videos/274524767 Rockman 3 in 33:59 by CoolKid] Rockman 3 in 33:59 by ColonelFatso Magnet first [https://www.twitch.tv/fastatcc/v/54745439 Rockman 3 in 34:13 (Part 1) by fastatcc] [http://www.twitch.tv/fastatcc/v/54745462 Part 2] [https://www.twitch.tv/chelney1/v/39155228 Rockman 3 in 34:58 by Chelney] Gemini first [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Wt8Gy8v9DE Rockman 3 in 34:27 by Visan] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhbQOLZpMAo Rockman 3 in 34:58 by Checkers]' ' Discord The Classic Mega Man Community has a Discord where you can meet other runners, talk strats, ask questions, etc. You can join the server by clicking this link: https://discord.gg/bgC58QC Practice Rom This rom was made by Pinkus. Cut scenes have been removed and every screen has a counter which shows seconds and frames. Pushing select on the stage select screen will change between routes. Pushing start then select will warp you back to the stage select screen Pushing start on Spark, Needle, Gemini, and Shadow will take you to the Doc Robot versions of those stages. Pushing B on Spark will take you to Wily 1 Pushing B on Snake will take you to Wily 2 Pushing B on Needle will take you to Wily 3 Pushing B on Hard will take you to Wily 4 Pushing B on Center will take you to Wily 5 Pushing B on Top will take you to Wily 6 Pushing A on Center will take you to Break Man You can download the rom here: https://milde.no/public/mm3/ Community Stats Community Best Split Times: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/14NZZcaFotjAYxwVB8lgyKbw5xFI6UQu6-MWs5FFEmuw/edit#gid=0 Community Best Room Times (use the tabs at the bottom to switch between runners): https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1wmrMVtodGSzHlvS68gsX-ZLEwEzm2HHUf8PgR4q6GX4/edit#gid=0 Video Tutorials Fastatcc Mechanics & 8 Robot Masters: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/116949993 Fastatcc Doc Robot Stages: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/116950923 Fastatcc Wily Stages: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/116951367 Kyle Precise 8 Robot Masters: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j01xY7KdQec Kyle Precise Doc Robot and Wily Stages: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-9Ni8RI-4Q One Cycle Yellow Devil: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNk8SBtk-ts Wily Machine Quick Kill w/ 2 lag snakes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yC5eoSyYqfg Snake Zip by COOLKID: https://clips.twitch.tv/AntsyIntelligentLarkBudStar Boss Damage Table Notes: *These damage values were recorded from the original Nintendo Entertainment System version of this game. Values for the version in Mega Man: The Wily Wars may vary. *For Top Spin, more or less damages is inflicted depending on the strength of the hit, and other unknown variables. *For Kamegoro Maker, a certain amount of damage will be taken from the health meter for each of the five Kamegoros produced, regardless of which weapon the player uses against them. For this reason, damage values apply to each Kamegoro. *Credit goes to Twilight Man from MMKB for damage values. 'Boss Orders' 'Any% (Top First) Fastest Order' #Top Man #Shadow Man (Rush Marine) #Gemini Man #Needle Man (Rush Jet) #*Snake Man #Magnet Man #Hard Man #*Spark Man Bosses marked with * can vary in order. '' 'Short Explanation' The Top First route was originally put together by ''Tiki and is the known fastest any% route at this time, but also the most difficult to perform. Top is done first because he takes 2 points of damage from P '''making the fight fairly fast, but also because acquiring '''TO will allow to kill Shadow really fast, making him logical 2nd. Gemini would be 3rd, killing him with SH '''is almost as fast as his true weakness, '''SN. Needle is 4th because the GE is the fastest way to kill him, and you also acquire RJ '''will make the Yoku Blocks in Magnet easier / faster. The bottom four order can vary. Snake man tends to be 5th and Spark 8th by the top runners, but they could be done anytime after Needle. Magnet should precede Hard Man as '''MA is his weakness and also very useful in the stage itself. 'Any% (Magnet First) Fastest Order ' #Magnet Man #Hard Man #Top Man #Shadow Man #Gemini Man #Needle Man #Snake Man #Spark Man Short Explanation Work in Progress Order 2 is displayed in Chelney1's run above and pioneered by Fastatcc. Any% (Gemini First) Fastest Order #Gemini Man #Needle Man #Spark Man #Magnet Man #Hard Man #Snake Man #Top Man #Shadow Man Short Explanation Work in Progress Order 3 is displayed in Visan's run above and pioneered by Hotarubi Techniques 'Rush Weapon Glitch' Shots fired while Rush is on screen do not cancel with a weapon change. These shots gain the properties of whatever weapon you have equipped. You can only have two shots in screen with Rush. Example: Shooting a regular shot with Rush on screen, switching to Shadow Blade, then unpausing will make the regular shot take the properties (damage) of Shadow Blade. In the speedrun this is used for the Wily 3 clone boss kill, switching to Top after using Rush Coil and firing one or two shots. It is also one alternative for Gamma second phase kill, also switching to Top, and commonly seen on the US version where iframes interact differently with menuing and the normal Top kill doesn't work. 'Top Spin Energy' When using Top Spin, you can damage enemies and bosses without taking damage--the hitbox for Top Spin extends farther than Megaman's hitbox. However, if you take damage and use Top Spin again while in invincibility frames you may lose a large amount of weapon energy if you are inside the bosses hitbox. 'Sliding Tips' When you initiate a slide, you cannot jump out of it for the first 8 frames of that slide. This makes slide-jumping off of single-block platforms difficult. If you press start during a slide while you have Rush out you will cancel out Rush and you will be able to use him again quicker than if you'd have waited for him to teleport off screen. 'Snake Man Zip' Works similarly to the Skull Zip in Mega Man 4, the only difference being that you don't die upon messing it up. This zip only works in the rooms with the giant snake minibosses. Get knocked back so that Mega Man is facing left while Mega Man is standing next to the wall with the snake miniboss. Then slide to the left. Requires little timing, simple to do. (needs timing to determine if it is faster than killing miniboss or using Rush Jet to pass miniboss, likely is) Fake Death Music Despawn Glitch Pastebin backup of an old forum post detailing this can be found here. TODO Write a shorter, more to the point version here. Combine the reference images and embed here with captions. Buster Only For the most part, Mega Man 3 can be played all the way through without the use of any sub weapons with the exception of a few areas. If you are interested in learning the Buster Only category, you can find the list of rules made by fastatcc here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/13plGbsApSHOw_y93Pl1E9rSpmCxSU8RL6uB3dH3yPe4/edit Since weapons other than buster are never used there is no set order to fight the robot masters. You can route them however you prefer. 'Video Tutorials' 8 Robo Strats Casual TAS with commentary by kyleprecise: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/137558294 Gemini Zip by Tom: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-ZwEPwaPGU Fast Gemini fight by Checkers: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/49681407 Gemini Theory by lightgod87: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoyZykfXPxA Needle Porcupines by KLM1187: https://clips.twitch.tv/ArtsyCaringRutabagaDancingBanana Needle Hammer Joes by kyleprecise: https://clips.twitch.tv/ElegantDaintyBoarKreygasm Needle Man Theory by lightgod87: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4D8oTp3LwE Shadow Man fight by lightgod87: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8GNmLA6N30 3-cycle Top Man fight by fastatcc: https://clips.twitch.tv/RelatedObedientPoultryPeteZaroll Snake Zip by COOLKID (press left the immediately slide): https://clips.twitch.tv/AntsyIntelligentLarkBudStar Snake Man clouds by kyleprecise: https://clips.twitch.tv/ThoughtfulIcyOysterPrimeMe Magnet fight by prisiii3: https://clips.twitch.tv/WealthyJoyousCobblerWoofer Tutorial for Shadow Parasyus section and Shadow fight by KLM1187: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LS1jEhUUZGY&feature=youtu.be Doc Robot Stages Doc Spark ladder bug skip by kyleprecise: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/281066492 Doc Metal 1 by fastatcc: https://clips.twitch.tv/ThankfulApatheticHareFailFish Doc Metal 2 by fastatcc: https://clips.twitch.tv/BitterCuriousArtichokeResidentSleeper Doc Metal 3 by fastatcc: https://clips.twitch.tv/ElegantDeafOysterFeelsBadMan Doc Spark damageless laser room by kyleprecise: https://clips.twitch.tv/HandsomeAltruisticCatTheRinger Doc Quick Theory by lightgod87: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uc6AJ0H2AzE Doc Flash 1 by fastatcc: https://clips.twitch.tv/MoistGloriousSeahorseCurseLit Doc Flash 2 by fastatcc: https://clips.twitch.tv/ZanyCallousBeeBrokeBack Doc Flash 3 by fastatcc: https://clips.twitch.tv/CourageousLaconicPlumberPMSTwin Doc Flash any% tutorial 1 by fastatcc: https://clips.twitch.tv/GlutenFreeFilthyPlumChocolateRain Doc Flash any% tutorial 2 by fastatcc: https://clips.twitch.tv/FlaccidBigCheetahBrokeBack Doc Wood Theory by lightgod87: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EH4AWGCwYr4 Doc Wood buffer jumps by prisiii3: https://clips.twitch.tv/BigRealSardineHeyGuys Doc Shadow Parasyus by kyleprecise: https://clips.twitch.tv/BillowingBillowingSpindleTwitchRPG Doc Heat all double hits by KLM1187: https://clips.twitch.tv/EasyCourteousOryxWTRuck Doc Wood tutorial by KLM1187: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zi04ZR1GmoI&feature=youtu.be Wily Stages Wily Machine visual cue by kyleprecise: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/95337032 Wily 3 Clones 1-cycle by KLM1187: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6usc_89iTo&feature=youtu.be Perfect Run playlist by RoahmMythril: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4Lscasoi2usu8LQ_SwXSw3DWa4WpfM9L